You're My Destiny
by Miss Choshi
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang putri bangsawan yang tak suka dengan darah bangsawan yang dimilikinya. Uchiha Sasuke seorang pangeran iblis sekaligus tunangan Sakura. Saisuke adalah orang biasa yang cerewet dan keras kepala, namun sangat mencintai Sakura. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta segitiga mereka? Apakah ini benar-benar kisah cinta segitiga? Hanya takdir yang tahu./RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

(PROLOG)

Aku ingin menjadi manusia yang normal. Hidup dengan normal. Menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa pada umumnya. Bahkan,terkadang ada sebersit rasa penyesalan mengapa aku dilahirkan di dalam keluarga seperti ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Seorang putri bangsawan. Ayahku, Haruno Kizashi adalah ketua klan bangsawan Haruno. Ayahku adalah tipe orang yang tegas, bijaksana, dan dingin. Ibuku, Haruno Mebuki adalah sosok yang sangat kusayangi. Ibuku adalah wanita yang tegar dan lembut, ia selalu mendukung Ayah dan menyemangati Ayah dari belakang. Sepanjang hidupku aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di sebuah kastil yang sangat besar. Aku tidak memiliki saudara, ya aku memang putri tunggal. Tak pelak jika aku selalu merasa sendirian hingga aku dewasa. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku kabur dari kastil setelah 18 tahun aku hidup di sana. Kini aku tinggal dengan damai dan bahagia di tengah kota Berlin.

Aku mencintai hidupku yang sekarang. Hidup seperti manusia biasa. Bisa bekerja dan mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat setia—Ino namanya. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di kota Berlin, tinggal di sebuah apartemen, memiliki mobil, dan hidupku benar-benar sangat damai. Bahagia rasanya ketika aku sudah benar-benar menjauh dari kastil itu.

Alasan mengapa aku kabur dari kastil di mana aku dibesarkan itu adalah….

**Warning : OOC, Absurd, Typo menyebar**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Tokoh hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam namanya saja xP**

**Don't like don't read, but I hope you like it ^^**

Sekitar beberapa abad yang lalu, klan Haruno merupakan sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang sangat disegani di berbagai Negara. Kekuasaan, perekonomian, dan perdagangan semuanya berada di tangan keluarga Haruno. Akan tetapi, salah seorang keluarga Haruno berkhianat dan ingin menguasai kekayaan tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berhasil membunuh kerabat dan petinggi klan Haruno. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya sang kepala klan Haruno terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada kepala yakuza terkemuka dan terkuat yaitu keluarga Uchiha—untuk menolong klan Haruno yang berada di pucuk keterpurukan. Tetapi, keluarga Uchiha menginginkan sebuah imbalan yaitu putri generasi ke-99 harus menikahi pangeran dari keluarga Uchiha.

Karena konon menurut ramalan yang dipercayai oleh keluarga Uchiha, generasi ke-99 Uchiha akan lahir seorang pangeran iblis yang harus dinikahi oleh putri bangsawan generasi ke-99 untuk memperkuat darah kejahatan yang telah dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dan sialnya aku adalah putri bangsawan generasi ke-99 itu. Setelah mengetahui cerita konyol itu, bahwa aku akan menikah dengan seorang-pangeran-iblis-Uchiha aku langsung meninggalkan kastil dan hidup sendiri di Berlin. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan mau menikah dengan pria yang bergelar iblis itu. Tidak akan pernah.

-TO BE COUNTINUED-


	2. Sebuah Awal

**Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, sedikit banget fantasy(?)**

**Rated : T+**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Warning : OOC, typo mewabah, absurd, dll **

**Don't like don't read**

**Selamat membaca xD **

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel apartemenku di pagi buta seperti ini—dua kakak sepupuku, Karin dan Sasori. Sasori dengan wajah _ala baby face_-nya yang masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu aku terakhir melihatnya, dan Karin masih dengan tatapan sinisnya menatapku seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, tetapi dengan penampilan fisik yang agak berbeda—rambutnya lebih panjang dan wajahnya tambah cantik dan dewasa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk membalas senyuman manis Sasori. Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku sudah tahu apa tujuan mereka menemuiku jauh-jauh hingga ke Berlin. Pasti tentang keluargaku, Karin dan Sasori mendapatkan perintah dari ayahku selaku ketua klan Haruno untuk membawaku pulang kembali ke kastil. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak ajakan mereka, ini sama saja seperti pencuri yang kabur dan kini tertangkap basah oleh polisi. Tapi aku bukan pencuri tentunya.

Perjalanan dari Berlin menuju pulau Konoha di mana kastil keluargaku berada memakan waktu puluhan jam. Konoha memang bukannya pulau yang cukup besar, tapi cukup untuk membangun dan mengembangkan kota yang maju. Aku tercengang ketika melihat aktivitas di tengah kota kecil di pulau Konoha. Banyaknya kendaraan yang hilir-mudik dan banyaknya warga yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Perjalanan kami dari kota menuju kastil memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam dengan mengendarai mobil. Kastil di mana aku dilahirkan terletak di ujung paling timur pulau ini, jadi jangan heran jika kami harus melewati hutan belantara dulu untuk menuju kastil karena memang kastil terletak cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga yang padat.

Mengenai kastil, kastil keluarga kami memang sudah tua. Desain dan tampaknya benar-benar_ jadul—_hal tersebut dikarenakan kastil ini memang pertama kali dibuat oleh nenek moyangku pada berabad-abad lalu. Tetapi perabotan di dalam kastil selalu berubah-ubah sesuai dengan pergantian zaman dari generasi ke generasi. Keluargaku hanya memiliki dua orang terpercaya untuk mengurusi tetek-bengek keperluan dan kebersihan kastil yang dibilang tidak kecil ini. Kebun bunga dan buah dengan indah mengelilingi dan menghias di halaman sekitar kastil—ibuku sendiri yang memiliki hobi merawat kebun.

.

.

Ibu langsung menyambutku dengan pelukan ketika ia melihatku baru memasuki kastil. Kudengar tangis haru Ibu yang membuatku menyesal mengapa aku meninggalkan Ibu dan betapa aku merindukannya selama ini, "Maafkan aku, Bu." ucapku di tengah isakan Ibu.

Ibu menepuk pundakku berkali-kali, melalui pundak Ibu aku melihat Ayah yang berdiri dan menatapku intens dan ada sebersit kekecewaan di matanya. Hal ini membuatku sedikit tak enak hati. Setelah 10 tahun aku meninggalkan kastil tanpa izin sekarang aku datang kembali dengan suasana kastil yang membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Karin masih menatapku sinis dan tak suka ketika aku melewatinya dan berjalan menuju Ayah. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Ayah tiba-tiba memelukku, aku semakin merasa menyesal dan sangat rindu yang baru kurasakan dan membuatku ingin menangis.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa putriku. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk membendung air mata, tanpa diaba-aba air mataku menetes dengan deras ketika mendengarkan ungkapan Ayah. "Aku juga sangat merindukan Ayah, Ibu. Semuanya. Aku merindukan kalian. Maafkan aku." isakku di pelukan Ayah.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama untuk melepas rindu disusul dengan acara makan malam bersama setelah 10 tahun terakhir—badanku baru terasa sangat lelah karena perjalanan yang memakan banyak waktu. Aku hendak menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang sudah lama tidak kujamah harus tertunda sejenak karena Sasori mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku menghela napas berat dan dengan malas membuka pintu kamar. Sebelum aku bertanya ada apa Sasori mengetuk pintu—Sasori mengatakan lebih dulu, "Ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, sekarang kau ditunggu di ruang tengah."

Rasa kantukku tergantikan dengan rasa harap-harap cemas, berharap Ayah tidak membahas persoalan perjodohan konyol itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu-ragu menuju ruang tengah. Ayah, Ibu, Sasori, dan Karin yang sedang duduk terdiam—menoleh ke arahku yang berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Ibu.

Ayah berdehem dan memulai pembicaraan, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Uchiha Fugaku si ketua yakuza datang kemari beserta putra bungsunya," aku menelan ludah, "Dan membahas mengenai pertunanganmu—"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" kataku memotong pembicaraan Ayah. Karin sudah menatapku tajam sedangkan Ibu menatapku cemas.

"Dengarkan ayahmu ketika berbicara Sakura!" suara Ayah sedikit meninggi dan penuh penekanan. Aku hanya bisa menciut takut dan merasa tak berdaya. Sepertinya dengan cara apapun aku harus menerima perjodohan konyol semacam ini, dan ini semua demi keselamatan keluargaku juga.

"Tiga hari lagi mereka akan datang kemari untuk menemuimu." kata Ayah dengan suara lebih lembut.

"Kami tahu jika kau tidak suka berada di keluarga ini, Sakura. Mungkin sangat berat bagimu untuk menerima takdir bahwa kau adalah putri generasi ke-99 klan Haruno." ibu mengelus puncak kepalaku. Karin masih menatapku tajam dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri—lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Sudah sangat terlihat jelas jika Karin benar-benar kesal kepadaku. Sejak kami masih kecil, Karin tak pernah bersikap ramah kepadaku hingga sekarang di mana umur kami sudah mencapai kedewasaan.

"Jika posisimu bisa ditukar, aku rela berada di posisimu Sakura. Karena inilah bukan kesalahanmu tapi kau malah yang menanggungnya sendirian. Lagipula hidup bersama pangeran-iblis-dari-keluarga-yakuza bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh." tambah Sasori.

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Sedari dulu Sasori-lah sepupuku yang paling perhatian dan baik kepadaku, aku merasa beruntung memiliki anggota keluarga sepertinya karena aku sedikit terhibur dengan apa yang dikatakannya—meskipun terkadang tidak bisa menghapus masalah.

.

.

.

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Aku memandang langit-langit kamar dan memiikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ayah, Ibu, dan Sasori kepadaku. Aku kembali memutar memori kehidupan yang telah kulewati. Benar. Sejak kecil aku sudah merasa aku tak suka dilahirkan di dalam keluarga bangsawan—yang terlalu dihormati dan dibanggakan. Masa kecilku pun aku tak punya teman bermain. Ketika aku ingin bermain bersama mereka, anak-anak itu lari menjauhiku karena aku adalah anak bangsawan—dan mereka menganggap diri mereka tak sepadan untuk bermain bersamaku. Aku selalu merasa sedih dan iri ketika melihat banyak anak bermain sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk sendirian dan dikawal oleh dua orang pengawal kastil. Meskipun Karin seumuran denganku, tetapi dia tak pernah ramah dan selalu membuatku merasa jauh darinya. Sedangkan Sasori tujuh tahun lebih tua dari umurku, jadi terkadang apa yang kami mainkan kontras sehingga lagi-lagi membuatku merasa benar-benar tak memiliki teman. Aku ingin dilahirkan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja—tidak memiliki gelar yang tinggi tapi dapat mencukupi kehidupan dan hidup berbahagia. Selama 10 tahun aku kabur dari kastil aku dapat merasakan hal itu. Memiliki seorang sahabat, dapat bermain bersama dan berbagi cerita. Mencari uang dengan bekerja dan dapat memanfaatkan uang hasil kerja itu sendiri. Benar-benar damai dan membuatku hidupku bahagia.

Kembali ke kastil dan kembali ke tempat di mana asalku benar-benar merupakan tamparan yang keras buatku. Kembali untuk menanggung beban yang sudah menjadi kodratku dengan menikahi seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sama sekali belum kuketahui semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

CATATAN AUTHOR :

Hueee nanggung ya ceritanya? Padahal pengennya aku cantumkan cerita tentang pertemuan awal Sakura dengan pria bernama Saisuke. Tapi apa daya mata ini sudah benar-benar mengantuk *lihat udah jam 2 pagi hiks* padahal ada kuliah jam 7 pagi #curhat. Sebelumnya saya sangaaaat minta maaf karena nggak bisa update kilat, tapi makasih banyak yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit xD Alhamdulillah banget karyaku masih ada yang mau baca *terharu*. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, aku bener-bener berterima kasih jika ada mau berbaik hati untuk mereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit *cium satu-satu*

Balasan review untuk yang tidak log in :

**Cherryl Sasa :** ini sudah lanjut xD

**Guest : **lanjutannya sudah dikabulkan :)


	3. Dua Pria Asing Sasuke dan Saisuke

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, little fantasy (?)**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, typo, Italic for flashback**

**Don't like don't read but I hope you like it ^^**

**Happy reading **~

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasori mengajakku berkeliling kota, entah mengapa aku sangat antusias walaupun itu hanyalah berkeliling kota di sebuah pulau kecil. "Kau yakin tidak aku temani, Sakura?" Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil melihatku.

"Yakin, aku juga ingin berkeliling kota sendirian. Kau pergi kerja saja." Sasori mengangguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya saat mobil yang dikendarainya mulai berjalan menjauh.

Aku berjalan dengan penuh semangat hingga aku tak sadar bahwa lampu rambu-rambu lintas masih berwarna hijau. Tak heran bahwa banyak pengendara mobil menekan klason mereka keras-keras, memarahiku, dan mencaciku dengan kata-kata mereka. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukan badan berulang-ulang sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf hingga aku berhasil menyebrang jalan dan memasuki sebuah taman kota.

Taman kota yang sangat asri, ditumbuhi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik. Banyak juga masyarakat kota yang beraktifitas di taman seperti pagi ini. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan memandangi sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Ada yang bermain ayunan dan ada pula yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Sangat miris rasanya ketika aku teringat kembali masa kecilku yang tak seberuntung mereka yang bisa bermain dan tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya.

"Sangat jelek ketika kau bersedih seperti itu." aku terkejut bukan main ketika ada seorang pria asing yang belum kukenal tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku.

"Maksudmu?" aku agak tersinggung ketika dia mengataiku jelek.

"Ya. Menurutku kau terlihat jelek saat bersedih." pria itu tersenyum manis menatapku. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan meliriknya sinis. Siapa pria asing gila ini, datang-datang sudah mengataiku pula, "Kau Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Aku sedikit tercengat ketika dia tahu siapa aku. Padahal pagi ini aku memakai kacamata hitam dan memakai topi untuk menutupi identitasku, "Jelas aku tahu siapa kau nona," kata pria asing itu seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Kau adalah putri dari bangsawan klan Haruno kan? Yang tinggal di sebuah kastil berhantu itu?"

Aku menaikkan alis, "Maaf? Berhantu?" aku mendecih.

"Aku Saisuke. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." dia tersenyum lebar. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam, sehitam langit malam itu menatapku hangat. Rambutnya juga hitam dan agak berantakan. Hidungnya mancung, rahangya tegas, dan dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria tampan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini tuan Saisuke? Kau ingin menganggu waktu santaiku?" ucapku sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak menganggumu. Setiap pagi aku kemari sejak aku keluar dari pekerjaanku, dan tak diduga aku bertemu wanita yang sangat disegani di pulau ini," aku mendecih. "Kau tahu Sakura? Aku sangat mencintaimu." lanjutnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Pria ini benar-benar gila. Belum 5 menit kami mengobrol lama dia sudah menyatakan cinta kepadaku dengan begitu mudahnya, "Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Tidak. Aku masih waras," dia masih tersenyum lebar dan ini yang semakin membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berdiri dan meninggalkan pria asing gila ini sebelum gilanya malah menular kepadaku. "Kuharap besok kita bertemu lagi." dia berteriak kepadaku. Aku mendecih, siapa pula yang mau bertemu dengan pria gila sepertinya.

.

.

.

_Setelah sekian lama tak menginjakkan kaki di kastil ini ternyata membuatku rindu untuk menjelajahinya. Sewaktu kecil aku sangat senang berkeliling kebun dan halaman di belakang kastil. Tak jarang pula aku senang ketika melakukan petualangan kecil di hutan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kastil. _

"_Jangan keluar terlalu jauh dari kastil apalagi waktu matahari sudah terbenam." kata Karin dengan kesinisannya yang biasa membuatku lagi-lagi menelan bulat-bulat keinginanku untuk merasakan petualagan yang biasa kulakukan semasa kecil._

_Tapi Ibu mengizinkanku untuk berkeliling di sekitar halaman dan kebun kastil saja untuk sore ini. Jika ingin menjelajahi hutan bisa kulakukan besok siang karena kata Ibu maupun Sasori kini di sekitar hutan itu sudah diduduki oleh para bandit yang merupakan pemberontak klan bangsawan Haruno yang mungkin saja membahayakan nyawaku juga. _

_._

_._

_Aku menikmati nikmatnya angin sore yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Ternyata berkeliling halaman kastil di sore tak buruk juga, membuatku moodku sedikit membaik. Tiba-tiba ketenanganku terusik ketika aku mendengar suara gemerisik semak-semak yang ada di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat dua orang bandit dengan tampilannya yang sangar tersenyum jahat kepadaku._

"_Hai nona Haruno, sepertinya sedang sendirian ya?" ucap bandit dengan kepala botak yang membawa sebuah belati dan menjilatnya._

_Aku bergedik ngeri melihat mereka. Berani-beraninya para bandit ini memasukki wilayah kastil. Sepertinya pengawas keamanan kastil ini sedang tidak beres. Ketika kepalaku muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, tiga orang bandit dengan tampilan tak kalah sangar dengan yang sebelumnya juga menghampiriku dari kanan. Kepala bagian belakangku tiba-tiba terasa sakit sekali, entah benda apa yang telah dipukulkan oleh bandit sialan itu ke kepalaku sehingga penglihatanku menjadi tak jelas saking sakitnya. Dan akhirnya membuatku terjatuh sebelum aku bisa membalas bandit itu. _

_Yang bisa kulihat sekilas adalah salah seorang dari bandit itu akan menusukkan pisaunya ke arahku tetapi gerakan bandit itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang melindungiku. Pria asing itu menghalau bandit yang mendekatiku, dengan kecepatan bermain pedangnya pria asing itu berhasil membuat kelima bandit itu mengibarkan bendera putih dan memilih kabur sebelum leher mereka ditebas pedang. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap pria asing itu yang tidak begitu jelas di mataku._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Dengan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasanya yang menimpa kepalaku, aku tak begitu jelas walau hanya melihat wajah pria asing yang menolongku itu. Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakang. Pria asing itu membantuku berdiri dan memegangi tanganku. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya tapi keinginanku telah pupus sebelum aku melihat ke arahnya dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku, dan yang kulihat kini adalah Karin berlari ke arahku dan berteriak kepadaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba sekelompok bandit menyerangku." jawabku lirih yang masih menahan sakit di kepala._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan keluar kastil saat matahari sudah terbenam!" Karin lagi-lagi mengomentariku dengan nada tinggi. Karin menuntunku masuk ke kastil. Di dalam kastil pun Ibu sudah menghampiriku dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Ibu memelukku, "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang." _

_._

_._

_Aku terbaring di atas ranjang, rasa pusing akibat pukulan keras dari bandit sialan itu tak kunjung hilang. Istirahatku terganggu saat aku mendengar suara dentuman seperti benda yang dilempar ke dinding diiringi dengan suara rintihan kesakitan dari seseorang yang sangat kukenal, Sasori. Aku langsung bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, dugaanku tepat aku melihat Sasori yang sudah jatuh tersungkur._

"_Sasori!" aku menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Oh-oh, jadi ini calon tunanganku."_

_Deg. Suara bariton ini. Jangan bilang yang melakukan ini terhadap Sasori adalah si-pangeran-iblis-dari-keluarga-yakuza-itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria jakung dengan tudung berwarna hitam yang menutupi sempurna tubuh dan wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Darahku mendidih melihat tindakannya yang kasar kepada Sasori. Sasuke mendekatiku tetapi Karin sudah terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalannya, "Sudah kami bilang, Sakura butuh istirahat." kata Karin dingin. Sasuke tak mempedulikannya, melewati Karin dan berjalan lurus mendekatiku. _

_Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku hanya selisih beberapa senti dari posisiku berdiri sekarang, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori?" tanyaku dingin._

_Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Dia yang menghalangiku untuk menemuimu."_

"_Bukannya jadwal pertemuan kita masih seminggu lagi?"_

_Sasuke mendecih, "Kudengar kau diserang oleh para bandit, aku mengkhawatirkanmu makanya aku datang kemari. Sa-ku-ra."_

_Aku mengigit bibir menahan emosi, kalau tidak aku sudah menghajarnya sekarang, "Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak suka bertemu denganku, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek kepadaku. _

"_Ya kau benar, aku tak suka melihatmu tuan Uchiha." ucapku sarkatis._

_Sebelum Sasuke membalasku, suara deheman Ayah menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Ayah bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak kukenal, "Kita pulang sekarang, Sasuke." kata pria paruh baya itu._

_Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menantang bukti kalau aku sama sekali tidak takut dengannya, "Kita akan bertemu lagi Sa-ku-ra." ucap Sasuke sambil memengang daguku yang tentu saja dengan cepat aku menepisnya. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menjauh dengan ketawanya yang menyebalkan. _

"_Mengenai bandit itu akan yang akan segera menyelesaikannya kau tak perlu khawatir Kizashi," pria paruh baya yang sepertinya ayah Sasuke menepuk pundak Ayah sekilas, "Dan sepertinya putraku menyukai putrimu." lanjutnya. APA? Apa-apaan ini? _

_._

_._

"Apa pagi ini kau ingin pergi ke taman kota lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasori seusai acara sarapan pagi. Karin hanya melirikku.

"Emm, sepertinya iya. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang membuat pikiranku segar." aku tersenyum simpul

"Baiklah nanti aku saja yang mengantarmu dan menjemputmu setelah kau sudah puas berjalan-jalan keliling kota." keramahan dan kebaikan Sasori benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman.

Seperti kemarin, keadaan taman kota tak banyak berubah. Masih saja dikunjungi oleh banyak orang meskipun hari masih pagi di mana pagi hari biasanya digunakan untuk bekerja bukan untuk bersantai-santai seperti di taman. Tanpa sadar aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu.

"Hai!" sapa seorang pria bernama Saisuke yang kemarin baru kukenal, menepuk pundakku dari belakang, "Mencariku, eh?"

Aku mendecih, "Jangan GR. Siapa pula yang mencarimu."

Saisuke malah tertawa, "Mau es krim?"

Aku menaikkan alis. Tanpa disuruh Saisuke berlari menuju ke tempat orang yang berjualan es krim yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Setelah itu Saisuke kembali dengan membawa 2 buah es krim rasa coklat di kedua tangannya. Dari mana dia tahu aku menyukai coklat?

"Semua perempuan menyukai coklat."katanya tiba-tiba seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sambil memberikan salah satu es krim kepadaku, aku menerimanya dengan agak ragu-ragu. Pria ini benar-benar tidak waras.

Saisuke adalah pria yang ceria dan cerewet. Dia selalu bercerita banyak hal yang menurutku itu aneh. Dia memiliki selera humor yang cukup tetapi menurutku itu tidaklah lucu. Dia juga sangat keras kepala, walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali menghujaninya dengan kata-kata kasar ala milikku dia tetap saja tak menjauhiku ataupun membalasku. Dia selalu mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Apa kau gila? Kita belum lama saling mengenal dan dengan begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan cinta kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Apa cinta butuh alasan? Mungkin Tuhan sudah menakdirkanku untuk mencintaimu bahkan sejak sebelum aku dilahirkan."

Aku menghela napas berat. Pria ini sungguh gombal. Gila dan aneh. Itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan dari seorang Saisuke.

.

.

-TO BE COUNTINUED-

CATATAN AUTHOR :

Bagaimana cerita dalam chapter ini? Aneh? Nggantung? Gak jelas? PASTI IYA T_T

Mohon komentar, masukan, dan sarannya yaaaa~

maaf jika masih banyak kata-kata yang aneh atau typo, soalnya ini nggak aku koreksi lagi gara-gara mata sudah sangat mengantuk #kebiasaan #plak!

terima kasih yang sudah mau ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit xD


End file.
